Naruto Future unbound
by 6Jake1man6
Summary: Naruto is thrown head first into the far distant future, leaving Konoha behind as nothing more than a painful memory. But sometimes memories refuse to die, and live on in unnatural ways.Magics and technologies, both new and old, litter this world, and our hero is going to dive right into it. Time-travel fic, future, Sci-fi, Fantasy.
1. A happy birthday, and a rough journey

_**Everyone likes time travel fics, yet I'm having a lot of difficulty finding ones where he goes into the future. I remember three, that I read years ago that were really good, but I can't find them. If you know of any, share them with me. I might create a community.**_

_**So, I decided to write one myself. In this story an 11 year old Naruto Uzumaki will be thrown several thousand years into the future, leaving Konoha behind as nothing more than a painful memory. But sometimes memories refuse to die, and live on in unnatural ways.**_

_**Magics and technologies, new and old, litter this world, and our hero is going to dive right into it.**_

* * *

"This place is disgusting."

Naruto groaned at the complaint, but, doing his best to ignore it he buried his nose back into the map.

"It's a sewer Eti, what were you expecting when Naruto invited us along?" Jada asked his brother.

Eti shrugged, still covering his nose.

"I don't know, I just thought that abandoned sewer passages would be, a little less, full." Eti stated hesitantly.

Naruto laughed at his senior classmen.

"Where's your sense of adventure? Aren't you two about to graduate, you'll be doing stuff dirtier than this as a genin, I guarantee it." Naruto goaded the brothers.

"He makes a fine point bro." Jada said off-handedly to his twin.

They took a left down a very rounded tunnel.

Pipes of every size and color hung from the ceiling, worn and in some cases dislodged due to lack of maintenance.

Apparently these were once used to transport fresh water to houses.

"How did you even get those maps anyways?" Eti asked Naruto.

"I was stuck looking up construction maps for an art project, among them sewer maps. And there were a ton of completely different maps." Naruto told them.

Well, konoha had been in three major wars, so the city was bound to receive some structural damage during all of that conflict. And so The people of Konoha just kept building new sewer systems on top of old ones. There's practically a whole nother city underneath konoha, abandoned and forgotten.

"This map is of the sewer system before the nine tailed fox attack, 11 years ago." Naruto told them. "Before they built our current one."

And so they took a right down a long and curving tunnel. their steps echoing off of the cobblestone floor and walls around them.

"Ooooh." Jada said, apparently having an epiphany. "There is a secret sewer passage that a genin showed me that connects the academy to the Kage tower. That explains where it came from."

"Well, it ain't a secret anymore" Naruto chuckled.

His laughter was quickly replaced by a gasp, however, as the scene that met his eyes took his breath away.

They had exited the tunnel and entered a wide open chamber. The early afternoon sunlight beamed down on them from crates above them, nourishing the display of wild greenery, mosses, and fungi that pervaded every crack, and crevice.

A giant metal pillar with dozens of small arms jutting out of it stood at the center of the chamber. Gears of massive size littered the ground, and spiral staircase, though some were still attacked to the pillars and it's many arms.

"What is this place?" Eti asked in astonishment.

"It's the old nidaime clock tower. this thing was a historical monument, destroyed during the nine tails attack." Naruto read off of the mark on the map.

"Oh, our pa told me about that. It used to stand next to the konoha river near training ground 22. He said it used to be a hang out spot for genin." Jada told them.

Naruto could see why. Even it's run down state, this place was simply AWESOME!

Eti shot off up the wooden stairwell, ascending towards the sun.

"Dude, the grate up here is locked." Eti called back down.

Naruto could see the squarely designed sewer grates that served as the ceiling from where he stood, and Eti was grabbing what looked like a large rusted padlock.

"All Right I'm coming" Jada called back before racing up the stairwell to join his brother.

Naruto heard the jingling of metal that signaled Jada taking out his lock picking set.

Something else had caught the blonde boys eye though. The wall opposite him had a single indent in it's otherwise smooth surface.

Naruto walked over towards it, stepping around a bronze gear twice as big as him, and approached the wall.

"Could this be more obvious?" Naruto asked himself out loud.

The round indent at the center of the wall had a single metal hilt inside of it. And on closer inspection the wall wasn't a single solid piece pf stone, but had almost unnoticeable cracks forming a square around the handle.

It was a secret door, a poorly concealed one at that.

The clanging of chains alerted Naruto to the fact that Jada and Eti had unlocked the grate.

"Hey Naruto we got the grate open, we're heading to the pre-festival lunch with out family, we'll see you later". Jada called down to him.

Naruto heard the grate creek as the twins raised it.

"Wait, can't I come with you" Naruto yelled up.

He was already charging up the steps to meet them, excited at the idea of eating lunch in a family setting.

He was gasping and out of breath when he got through the grate and joined the other two in the grassy knoll overlooking the markets on the street below.

Trees provided the three of them with plenty of cover to protect them from the october winds, but Naruto could still see Jada and Eti giving each-other wary glances, before turning those cautious expressions to look at him.

"Listen, Naruto, buddy." Jada started of.

"We like hanging out with you and all... but." Eti stated carefully.

They nodded to each-other with conviction before both responding at one.

"We don't want people to KNOW that we hang out with you..." They finished with a flinch, as if he was going to attack them.

But Naruto felt that they had just attacked them. He had heard those lines before, in one phrasing or another, but he could never prepare himself for the hurt that came with losing a friend, because, you know of course, this means war.

"Eh, it's cool, I get it" Naruto said with his usual smile.

The twins looked relieved that he took it so well.

"Really, you're not mad?" Jada prodded.

"We can still go on these adventures with you?" Eti asked further.

Naruto nodded, not sure if he could vocally lie to them without giving himself away.

"Awesome, so we're still on for your yearly prank?" The twins begged in unison.

Oh, that's right. Every year, on this day, he always prepared a massive village-wide prank as a giant "fuck you" to the village. Why tonight, because of the festival honoring the fourth Hokage's defeat of the nine tailed fox of course.

"I've still got a bit of planning to do before it's ready but yeah you can join me." Naruto told them, mixing the truth with the lie.

"Where should we wait?" The two asked in unison, again.

Naruto put on his thinking pose as he considered this. Where could he send them where they'd be most vulnerable to payback.

"Ah, meet me at the academy entrance at a quarter till midnight." Naruto instructed them.

The left immediately, without saying goodbye. They were as giddy and excited as, well, as two recent graduates getting ready for a prank. Naruto could hear them arguing over what Naruto's big prank was going to be.

Naruto turned around and went back into the ruins of the clock tower, hopefully whatever was behind that hidden door would improve his mood immensely.

* * *

Hinata was at a loss.

She had waited a whole hour, occasionally knocking on his door.

This was the second year in a row that Hinata had failed to give Naruto his birthday present, and just like last year, she couldn't find the bubbly blonde anywhere.

She abandoned her post and made her way to the academy. Maybe some reading would put her mind at ease.

Sk to ten minutes later, and you would find a much happier Hinata Hyuuga.

Who else should she come across in the school library, than Naruto Uzumaki himself? He was pouring over books she couldn't identify where she was standing near the doorway.

She took the deepest breath of her life, and crossed the threshold and into the library.

She made a beeline for the desk where Naruto was seated, her hand deep in her coats pocket, squeezing the small parcel she was preparing to relinquish.

"Damnit, Nothing!" Naruto groaned to himself as he tossed another book aside.

She tentatively stepped towards him, her curiosity piqued.

From what she could tell most of the books were either on seals or explosive powder preparation.

"Um, what are you doing." Hinata squeaked.

Naruto instantly jumped out of his skin in shock. Apparently she had startled her, that was a first.

"Oh um, hey... um... Hinata!" Naruto greeted.

She was a little hurt that it took him that long to remember her name, but he did remember it.

"Hello... what are you working on." Hinata asked, indicating the many books piled on the desk.

"Oh, well, I'm actually working on two projects." Naruto said goofily. "But my main focus is this seal I found in a hidden room, and I can't figure out what it does."

Naruto growled in frustration as he sat back down and hunched over the sealing book.

"I know a little about sealing language, what did it look like.?" Hinata offered as she sat down in the seat next to him.

She couldn't believe how close she was to him.

"Wow really? And I drew it down, took me a good 30 minutes too." Naruto said as he pulled out a piece of paper. and handed it to her.

She took it from him and stared blankly at the diagram. The piece of paper displayed a four pronged seal. Three spiraling lines of sealing text converging on a center point, and one circular line of sealing text connecting all three spirals.

It was a massively complicated seal, with only a few words she recognized.

"Well Naruto, i can tell you what three of these lines mean, but not the fourth." Hinata told her blonde crush.

The boys mood took a full one-eighty, as he was now exhuming excitement and joy.

"Oh, um. You see each line of writing performs a different function, or several related functions. One of the spiraling lines is clearly a teleportation seal, I recognize a few of the seals used in it, and the same for the second sealing line, it's a stasis seal. the third spiraling line i can't decipher but i know that the circular line connecting them ensures that they work in unison, and likely provides power for them as well." Hinata ranted.

She looked up to see a thoroughly confused Naruto.

"Okay, I get the teleportation thing, but what do the other two do?" Naruto asked.

She blushed terribly. she hadn't meant to confuse him, now he'd feel angry at her for making him feel stupid.

"O-oh,well, um, you see. A stasis seal is used to put things in when you want to prevent them from aging, things such as food. You put the food inside of the seal and it doesn't go bad." Hinata explained.

"Aaah." Naruto said in understanding.

"And you said the last seal was its power source?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded a confirmation.

"But the seal is really complicated. I've never even heard of a teleportation, or stasis seal containing this many words in it. Where are you trying to teleport to, another planet?" Hinata asked.

That would explain the need for such a powerful stasis. If you were traveling trillions of miles you'd need to put yourself in a preservative state.

"I told you Hinata, I found this in a room, and this isn't even the half of it, there were at least a hundred words in each line of text there, I was only able to write these few dozen in the time I had." Naruto stated.

"But now that I have that out-of-the-way, I can get started on a more important project." Naruto said.

He pushed all the books on sealing aside, and drew the books on powdered explosives.

"This years prank!"

Hinata was once again thrown off by Naruto's energy, she reminded herself that she always had to keep on her toes when around Naruto, he was very unpredictable.

She was about to question him on this "prank" but stopped herself as she remembered why she had come here.

"Um, Naruto?" Hinata said quietly as she grasped her parcel tightly.

"Hm?" Naruto responded.

He was too busy skimming through the book to look up at her. This was good since she was sure she'd falter under his stare.

Hinata took the small box, and thrust the violet parcel in front of her, offering it to Naruto.

The violent movement caught Naruto's attention and his head snapped towards her.

"What's this?" Naruto asked confusedly.

Hinata took a deep breath, preparing herself to say those 3 powerful words.

"H-happy birthday N-naruto!" Hinata sputtered.

She could feel the pints of blood rushing to her face, and she was sure that she glowing like a dared to open a single eye to look at her crush.

If she had ever seen a more joyous face in her entire life, she couldn't remember it.

"AAAAAAH!"

Naruto and Hinata both jumped out of their seats as they heard a girl scream.

"It's your birthday? Naruto, why didn't you tell me?" Ino, a blonde haired girl from their class, gushed.

She rushed Naruto and tackled him with a bear hug.

"Happy birthday you short little idiot. How many hugs do I owe you? Eleven?" Ino interrogated.

Hinata had never seen Naruto so flustered before, he was sputtering more than she usually did.

The next few moment were the epitome of awkward as Ino proceeded to give Naruto eleven hugs, releasing him between each one.

When she had finally finished her bizarre birthday greeting she pulled away and wished Naruto another happy birthday.

"When it's someone's birthday I give them one hug for every year they've been alive." Ino explained.

"Well, that's an awesome tradition." Naruto stated as he flexed his fists, no doubt attempting to get the blood flowing back into his arms.

"Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back!" Ino instructed them both as she ran, full speed, through the library and out through the door.

* * *

Once the two had shrugged off the recent intrusion by their over-feminen classmate, the two had gotten back to the subject at hand.

"So, what did you get me?" Naruto begged as he shook the small purple box and listened to the noise it made.

Hinata could never resist giggling at his antics.

"You'll have to open it to find out." She teased.

Naruto tugged at the indigo string that formed a bow around the box, and pulled out the necklace from within it.

"You're... giving me the moon?" Naruto asked, referring to the moon shaped pendant at the base of the necklace.

Hinata nodded.

"And the sun, and the planets, and the very stars." Hinata added dreamily.

She blushed terribly in embarrassment when she realized just how corny what she had just said was. She also couldn't help but notice that she was leaning forward across the table, her head resting on her hands.

"I-I mean, there's star-dust in the chain." Hinata sputtered, as she corrected her posture.

Naruto brought the incredibly thin chain close to his face and stared intently at it. He moved it between his fingers and watched as it sparkled just slightly.

"Wow, this thing is so cool!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"R-really? You know, if you twist the pendant it changes." She instructed him.

Naruto did as she said and turned the pendant like a dial, and it changed from a full moon to a half moon, then a crescent moon, and then it turned black. A new moon?

"How is it doing that?" Naruto asked out loud.

"It's enchanted with moonlight and chakra. We don't know how it was made, but my ancestors have owned it for nearly ten thousand years." Hinata told him.

"So... It's magical?" Naruto offered.

Hinata giggled again.

"Yes, yes I guess it is. You have to keep it charged though, every few nights or so, take it outside and twist it until it matches the moon above. I was told by my mother that it would guide me through the darkness if I was ever to become lost." Hinata shared with him.

Naruto was staring at the necklace with a serious look, a look that she felt was very unwelcome on his face.

"I can't take this." Naruto stated offering it back to her.

"What?" Hinata said brokenhearted.

"It's too... valuable, especially for me. You can't give this to me." Naruto explained.

Hinata felt an alien emotion creeping into her chest, it was hot, and sudden. She recognized it as rage.

"It's mine to give to whomever I please, my mother gave it to me and now I'm giving it to you, NOW TAKE IT!" Hinata erupted.

"Whoa, whoa. It's okay, here, see? I'm putting it on." Naruto said defensively, as he pulled the chain behind his neck.

She heard the click of the two parts of the necklaces chain connecting and felt her anger slip away.

"It looks really good on you Naruto, and I'm sorry for erupting at you like that." Hinata apologized.

Naruto shrugged it off and was about to respond, when their fellow students flooded into the library.

Ino had brought in the cavalry. Sakura, Kiba, shikamaru, Choji, even Sasuke and Shino had all come.

"Geez, you could have told us it was your birthday dweeb." Sasuke greeted as he lightly smacked Naruto on the back of his head.

"Who the hell invited you, you're the last person I want here for my birthday, you bastard." Naruto yelled angrily at Sasuke, rubbing the bump on his head.

Sasuke whipped out a piece of paper, and dangled it over Naruto's head.

"You see this dweeb, do you know what this is? It's an all you can it Ichiraku coupon for three people, which I will be treating you to tonight. So I suggests a little respect." Sasuke taunted.

"Sasuke! Buddy! Old chum, how ya doin? Why not take a seat next to your old pal Naruto?" Naruto said

Naruto pulled out a chair for Sasuke, who took it, and joined Naruto and Hinata at the table. The rest of their classmates quickly followed.

* * *

"Really? Really guys?" Naruto asked incredulously.

Choji had gotten him, a box of ramen packets, pork flavored, Kiba, beef flavored, Shikamaru, oooh, chili flavored, interesting. Sakura decided to switch it up with shrimp, you do need extra noodles sometimes, but what a waste of broth. Ino got him a bouquet.

"There are, coreopsis, horseshoe geranium, and larchs. Awesome huh?" Ino said with a disgustingly sweet smile.

She was clearly under the impression that Naruto didn't understand the spiritual meaning behind each flower. He made a mental note to get her a bouquet of Hydrangea, japanese roses, and lobelias for her birthday next year, and everyone else would get a big fat lump of coal.

Shino gave him what looked like a flat plastic container filled with sand.

"It's an ant farm. It will help you become accustomed to taking care of insects."

How about, no.

Naruto thought that was it, but nope. Sasuke apparently had more in mind than just dinner.

Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a scorpion had sex with a watch, and created the abomination that Sasuke just pulled out of his pocket.

"Um, sasuke. What is that?" Naruto asked, more than a little afraid.

"This" Sasuke said, indicating the bizarre contraption. "This, is a storage device that you can place anywhere on the body."

"Gross, what?" Naruto said, not knowing what to express first, disgust, or confusion.

He picked it up, rolled back his sleeve, and placed it on his forearm. The device slithered and stuck to his arm like a starfish, it looked like the gentlest thing in the world.

"All you have to do to make it release, is press this circle at the center, and to summon the object inside of it, all you have to do is wave your hand over it, like this." Sasuke explained.

He moved his hand over the sealing device, and one puff of smoke later Sasuke was holding a sword in his right hand.

It was a western style sword, with a straight edge, for some reason it had no pommel or guard, and it looked like it was made of orange stone. The actual razors edge of the blades were black, and there was red writing Naruto did not recognize all along its fuller.

It was the most amazing sword Naruto had ever seen.

"A few weeks ago I was digging through junk in some of the Uchiha storages when I found this here sword, and I thought to myself. Hm, this reminds me of someone. Do you like it?" Sasuke asked as he held the sword in front of Naruto.

"Oh yeah, does it do anything special?" Naruto asked, assuming the words engraved into it were seals of some sort.

"Kind of. It's supposed to be used to tell a person their chakra nature. If you focus chakra into it, it will get hot if your element is fire, but not hot enough to be used in combat, it has similar effects for the other elements no doubt. I think it's just for training purposes." Sasuke said as he sealed it back into the device.

He pressed the center of the asealing device and it detached from his arm with a "Pop!"

"Where do you want it?" Sasuke asked as he offered Naruto the sealing device.

Without hesitation Naruto lifted up his shirt to reveal his midriff.

"Right here on my side, just above the hip." Naruto instructed.

Sasuke placed the weird tentacle laden watch just above his hip bone.

Naruto couldn't quite place the feeling, but he imagined a distinct image of a particularly 'moe' octopus hugging his midriff.

'I'm going to name you Takoyaki.' Naruto thought to himself.(Authors note: Takeyaki a food, made from balls of wheat with octopus in them, the Japs come up with the darndest things)

"Well, now that we have all the presents handed out, how about you let us in on this years prank, that you were clearly working on before we got here." Shikamaru said.

Leave it to shikamaru to be the only person who noticed the books on explosive powders strewn along the table.

"Okay, I'll tell you guys, but only if you promise not to rat me out." Naruto offered.

"Are you kidding, it's your birthday man, we won't rat you out." Kiba stated shamelessly.

"In fact, to make up for our shitty presents, we'll help you with your prank, so go ahead, spill the beans!" Sakura

That wasn't true, both Hinata and Sasuke had given him particularly cool presents. Naruto looked from face to face, and decided it would be okay to trust them.

"All right, you know when we learned how to mix those signal flares to make different colored smoke?" Naruto asked.

Everybody nodded.

"Well, I discovered that if I add a little more sulphur and mix it with water the smoke will dye anything it touches, and tonight there's going to be a fireworks show... and a rainstorm." Naruto hinted.

Naruto took their confused expressions to mean that they didn't understand.

"I can make smoke bombs into dye bombs, to paint walls, streets, entire buildings really. But the surface needs to be wet, so, tonight, while it's raining, the village is going to have a firework show, I'm going to sabotage those fireworks, and turn them into dye bombs. Paint the entire city orange." Naruto explained in detail.

"Ooooooh!" The group erupted in sarcastic understanding, with exclamations of "why didn't you say that in the first place?" and "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Yeah, yeah. But I can't seem to get the mixture right, so I've been here all day and..." Naruto was rudely interrupted by Sakura snatching the book out of his hand.

"You sit back and relax. It's your birthday, we'll handle the prank." Sakura told him.

"I'll figure out the mixture, Kiba, Shino, choji, you'll do the sabotaging, Naruto, where are the ingredients you had prepared?"Sakura said commandingly.

"In the hallway closet at my apartment."

"Okay, Choji, Kiba, you two go pick those up. Shikamaru, you and I will plot where to deploy the soldiers!" Sakura finished.

This was going to be his best birthday prank yet!

"Oh, and one more thing, I wanted to implicate Eti and Jada, they, well they pissed me off on my birthday, enough said." Naruto explained.

"I'll handle that." Ino volunteered.

Awesome? But what was Naruto supposed to do while he waited, he wasn't the kind of person to sit on his hands and wait patiently.

"And while they take care of that, you, Hinata, and myself will go enjoy a free meal at your favorite ramen restaurant." Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto by the elbow.

Sasuke then proceeded to drag Naruto out of the library, with the Hyuuga heiress trailing timidly behind them.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Itchiruka apologized. "But I cannot accept that reciept, it expired two days ago."

Sasuke banged his head on the counter in defeat. Hinata felt kind of bad for him, afterall, there's no worse feeling in the world than being incapable of keeping a promise you made.

Sasuke sighed once more, and reached into his pocket.

"It doesn't matter, I'm still treating us to dinner. I don't care if it comes out of my own pocket." Sasuke explained as he placed his wallet on the table.

"I'll take a beef special." Sasuke ordered and turned to Naruto.

"I want the pork of course, but only to start. What about you Hinata?" Naruto asked turning to her.

That was the problem, Hinata had scoured the menu board, and nothing really met her appetite. There weren't any foods that she would normally eat.

"I, um, what would you suggest Naruto?" Hinata dodged.

Naruto shrugged sheepishly.

"I don't know, what are your favorite foods, you can make ramen out of anything really." Naruto explained.

Hinata sincerely doubted that anyone could transform her favorite foods into ramen but she listen off her favorites anyways.

"I normally eat solid foods, like rice balls, and breads, but my all time favorite foods are bean paste and cinnamon rolls, oh I love those." Hinata explained

"All right, got it. HEY AYAME! ONE CINNAMON RAMEN FOR THE LADY!" Naruto called to the back.

What?

"Coming right up... wait, what?" Ayame called back.

"A cinnamon ramen." Naruto repeated.

A young brunette, a few years older than Hinata, walked into sight, wiping her hands on her apron.

"I'm sorry to say this Naruto, but that sounds disgusting." The girl, Ayame, informed Naruto.

"Not at all, I've made it before, it's actually really good." Naruto rebutted.

Ew. Hinata didn't want to hurt his feelings, A, because it was his birthday, and B, because he was Naruto. But Hinata couldn't think of anything less appetizing than what he was suggesting right now.

"Oh, and pray tell, how is it made?" Ayame challenged.

"Simple. You put the noodles and a bunch of raw cinnamon sticks into a big pot of oiling water, Slice of a couple of red apples and throw them in there too, to replace the meat you normally put in there. Wait until the whole kitchen smells like spicy cinnamon, then put it all in a bowl, and place a few mint leaves in it. Then, viola, you're done." Naruto explained in detail.

Wow. When Naruto explained things in detail, he could be very convincing.

"You know, that actually doesn't sound half bad." Sasuke said to Ayame.

Ayame nodded in agreement.

"So, is that what you would like miss Hyuuga?" Ayame asked Hinata.

Hinata simply nodded, not sure if she'd be willing to eat anything else on the list.

"All right then, I'll have your orders ready in five minutes or so." Ayame said before leaving to the kitchen.

The three were left alone in the stalls.

"So, Naruto, when do you recon those fireworks will be going off?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, later, the sun's only setting now so we probably have a good two hours." Naruto.

"How did you like your presents? "Hinata asked, not really fond of troublemaking.

"They were awesome, well, not all of them, in fact only your guys's presents were good. Yours was the best Sasuke." Naruto confessed.

Naruto really had a knack for accidentally saying the most hurtful things. his words were like needles in her heart.

"But, I thought you liked my present." Hinata said weekly.

"Oh I did, it was awesome. But Sasuke here gave me TWO presents. If he had only given me a sword, or only given me Takeyaki then you would have been the winner of the best birthday present contest." Naruto explained.

"I never gave you any takeyaki." Sasuke said confusedly.

"Oh, that's what I named the little sealing device, because it feels like an octopus latched to my midriff."

"Oh, that's very creative. Great name."

"Thanks!"

Hinata had already blocked out the conversation, her mind running a mile a minute.

If she could give him another present, then she could win this non-existent contest, and she was feeling uncharacteristically competitive today.

But what else could she give him?

The air was just starting to smell strongly of cinnamon, it overpowers the smell of all the other spices, salts, and meats that usually polluted the air with their smells.

And it was at that moment, with Naruto and Sasuke arguing over who the greatest kage was, and with her favorite smell in the world drowning her in euphoria, that she got a very daring, and a very insane idea.

"Naruto!" Hinata interrupted, while standing up to face him.

Naruto flinched away from her in surprise.

"Um, yeah?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"I have decided to give you another present, but I, um, I need you to close your eyes." Hinata requested.

"What, but, why would I..."

"Just do it dumby." Sasuke ordered.

Naruto did as he was told and shut his eyes tightly, facing forward into the shop.

Hinata took a deep breath, leaned forward, and ignoring Sasuke's knowing smirk, kissed Naruto on the cheek.

Naruto flinched away from her as his eyes popped open. It took him a total of five seconds to realize what she had done.

"What, but why? Wait, do you? Sasuke, did you know about this?" Naruto ranted hysterically.

"Dweeb, do I look like the kind of guy who pays attention to other people's romantic interests?" Sasuke dodged.

"Well, no I guess." Naruto admitted.

It was at that moment that Ayame delivered Naruto's and Sasuke's ramen bowls.

Sasuke dug right in, but Naruto took one slow bite. Hnata couldn't stand to look straight at him, so she settled for staring into her lap.

"Hinata, has anyone ever told you, that you give great presents?" Naruto said slyly.

She was certain that she was blushing terribly so she ducked her head lower, that was until she felt Naruto return her kiss by pecking her on the cheek.

She gasped and flinched, much like he had, and was about to sputter out some nonsense when Ayame placed a steaming bowl of noodles in front of her.

"Eat up!" Ayame ordered.

Hinata could only stare at the bowl. Floating on top of the brown water were round disks of sliced apples. Ayame must have put some serious effort into cutting the apples into that shape.

"Well, take a bite, tell me what you think." Ayame demanded.

Hinata Picked up her spoon and brought a taste of the broth to her mouth. It was essentially really strong cinnamon tea, with a hint of apple and mint.

Hinata was fairly certain that she was drooling. Afterall, she had just discovered her new favorite food.

"Hey sasuke, I think she likes it." Hinata heard Naruto whisper.

* * *

"Man I'm full!" Naruto exclaimed with a sigh.

The three of them were now walking down the east side towards the river. Naruto wanted to show them something.

"Yeah, you'd better be after six bowls of that crap."Sasuke grumbled.

"Thank you, Sasuke, for the delicious meal." Hinata told him.

"Oh, thanks Hihata, you're very welcome."Sasuke said.

Naruto could see the grassy knoll that he knew the clock tower ruins were located.

His companions followed him quietly though the range of trees that kept Naruto's new favorite haunt from view, and sure enough, Naruto found the grate exactly where he left it.

"All right, this is it. This is the place I found that seal at." Naruto told them.

Sasuke made a point of examining the pit an surrounding area.

"All right but the fireworks are about to start and I don't want to miss the show, so let's do this quickly." Sasuke suggested as he lifted the grate.

Naruto was the first to go down, the other two followed too.

Sasuke summoned up a small flame in his hand, which Naruto thought was unbelievably cool, but didn't comment on.

He led them all the way down the spiraling stairwell that hugged the wall, being careful not to slip off its flat surface.

When they reached the bottom Naruto went straight to the secret door, and yanked it open.

"All right, here it is. It's a little cramped though." Naruto said as he let Sasuke in.

"Whoa! Yeah this thing is only meant for one person to use at a time." Sasuke called out.

Naruto felt Hinata's chakra flare as she activated her byakugan.

"So, any conclusions?" Naruto asked the two of them.

Sasuke stepped out of the small room and patted himself off.

"I have nothing to add, everything Hinata said was spot on." Sasuke admitted.

Hinata deactivated her byakugan and shook her head.

"Well, how do you make it work?" Naruto asked as he entered the small room. It was relatively small, he could stand, but the ceiling was maybe two heads higher than him.

Naruto and Sasuke poked his head into the small room, and bathed it with light with the flame in his hand.

The spiraling patterns of seals made the walls look like a drill bit.

"To activate it you just place your hand at the center and push chakra into it, the teleportation seal should then take care of the rest. problem is a seal this complicated would require ungodly amounts of energy to activate and maintain." Sasuke explained.

"Nobody could possibly use this." Sasuke finished.

**"Or at least, no human."**

Naruto shoved Sasuke out of the room and joined his friends in the clock tower ruins.

Standing at the entrance to the sewers was a man, garbed entirely in black, and wearing an animal mask Naruto couldn't quite place.

"ANBU? Are you investigating this site?" Hinata asked in shock.

**"I'm not an ANBU, just a masked ninja. And no, I am not investigating the seal in there. It, in fact, belongs to me." **The masked man said.

Well this sure spelled trouble. Naruto knew they had to get out of there and alert a higher authority, but how were they going to get past him?

"Let us pass!" Hinata demanded, her byakugan blazing.

Naruto doubted that three genin hopefuls were going to intimidate this man. Especially since he simply laughed at the demand.

**"I can't do that Girly. After all, you and the Uchiha will make perfect hostages while I extract the kyuubi's power to activate the seal." **Their enemy exclaimed.

That statement was both unsettling and nonsensical.

"The nine tailed fox is dead, the fourth Hokage killed it eleven years ago to the day." Hinata retorted.

The man chuckled again, clearly enjoying their confusion.

**"Naruto, didn't you ever wonder why you were always an outcast? Didn't you wonder why people would stare at you with hateful eyes, and on some occasions, attack you? Surely you must have noticed all of the resentment directed at you.' **The man spoke directly to Naruto, ignoring Sasuke and Hinata.

"Y-yeah. But I never understood, I never did anything bad, until recently, I mean." Naruto sputtered as he backed back into the room.

**"Well I'm going to break the law decreed by the third hokage, forbidding anyone from telling you the reason for your pain. The secret that every villager danced around and shone spot lights on but wouldn't come out and say to you or your peers." **The man continued.

"Wh, what is it? What is the secret, TELL ME!" Naruto demanded, moving towards the man who promised him answers.

**"I'll tell you, you see, the secret that you are forbidden from knowing is that eleven years ago, on this night, the fourth hokage did not "kill" the nine tailed fox, but instead sealed it away into a human container, a newborn baby.**** YOU Naruto, are that human container, you, are the nine tailed fox." **The fake Anbu exclaimed.

Under different circumstances Naruto might have laughed at such a ridiculous claim, but it all fit so perfectly together.

Naruto barely registered that Sasuke had lashed out at the man with fireball jutsu as he backed into the sealing room.

He couldn't breath, he felt like something was strangling him, was it his emotions, his memories? Why did it hurt so much to know the truth, why did he have to tell him?

"Naruto, he's a jonin, we need your help!" Naruto heard Sasuke yell to him from outside.

This woke Naruto from his stupor, and he nearly leapt out of his hole in order to aid his friends, but stopped himself. How could he be sure that they were his friends, now that they knew, he was certain that they would do exactly what Eti and Jada had done. And he didn't think he'd be able to handle that, again.

A crazy idea came to him at that moment.

Naruto snatched the door and closed it, locking himself inside of the sealing room.

All he had to do was place his hand at the center of the room and it would take him away, far away, where nobody would know what he was, where he would be treated normally. He would be given time to think, and that's what he needed.

He placed his hand at the center of the seal, activating it.

He immediately regretted the decision.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't get a hit in on this guy, he was far out of his league in fighting experience and tactic. But Sasuke was just fast enough to avoid his enemy's lazy swings.

The man wasn't even trying to hit him. And this only served to make him angrier.

**"Come now children, I have been more honest with you than even your own parents, and yet here you are attacking me, does the truth hurt?"** The man instigated as he dodged Hinata's attempt to strike him.

"It is when it's said with intent to harm. That's why we have secrets in the first place." Hinata retorted.

Sasuke couldn't agree more.

**"I do not share your sentiment." **Their nameless enemy replied.

Sasuke was about to go in for another strike when the ground lurched beneath him.

**"What? NO!"** their truth-speaking enemy was beginning to panic, but Sasuke had no idea why.

Then he noticed what felt like a typhoon blowing just feet away from him. A whirlwind of energy surrounded the room Naruto had locked himself into, and the walls of the clock-tower ruins were coming down.

**"I won't let you!"** The fake ANBU exclaimed as he dashed up the stairway and out of the ruins.

Sasuke and Hinata wasted no time and followed suite.

The fireworks were already going off, bathing the knoll in a flourish of lights and colors.

The ground beneath them lurched again, and a sphere of rotating energy burst forth from the earth just next to the pit that was once a clock tower.

Sasuke recognized the spiraling mass as the activated seal, sealing text was spinning so fast that Sasuke could barely make out the blonde boy inside of it.

That idiot activated the seal.

"Naruto, don't worry, we'll get you down, but you have to cut the chakra flow!" Sasuke called up to him.

**"It's too late!" **The masked man reprimanded him.

Something burst out of Naruto, it looked like raw chakra, but it was red. The seal absorbed the chakra almost instantly, and the texts began to spin faster.

"AAAAH." Sasuke heard Hinata scream.

He turned around to see that she had delivered a fatal Jyuuken strike to their assailant heart, a fatal blow.

Sasuke knew that the seal required more energy than Naruto could possibly have, and that it would kill him. If he couldn't save Naruto, then he'd do the next best thing. So he reached into his pocket and pulled out that deadly piece of paper.

He rushed forward and planted the piece of paper on the front of his enemy's weasel mask, and gave him a mighty kick to the chest, a kick that sent him flying.

Sasuke looked directly into the mans eyes as he realized that it was a paper bomb stuck to his mask, and took joy in the terror that shone in his eyes just before his head ceased to exist.

The sound of the explosion mixed in with the sounds of fireworks above them, and Sasuke immediately turned his attention back to the swirling mass of chakra above their head.

"Naruto, Naruto can you hear me?" Hinata called up to the boy.

The red chakra continued to pour out of him and into the seal, and Sasuke could just make out the sound of Naruto's screams over the whirlwind of sound the seal was creating.

Sasuke only then noticed that everything looked different from normal, he could make out the symbols in the seal as they moved, and they seemed to mve slower as well.

His Sharingan! It was activated, and he could finally, truly, see.

Maybe he could find a weak point. YES! Just at the very bottom of the sphere.

The activation center, if he could just touch that spot and force a small bit of chakra into it, the seal would deactivate. But he would need Hinata's help.

"Hinata, I need you to..."

At that moment, Naruto, the seal, and the whirlwind of red chakara faded from existence, like a flame being blown out from a candle. Just as the rain started.

He had been too slow.

Sasuke fell to his knees, shame flooding through his veins.

He had it in his power to save his friend, and yet he failed nonetheless, due to his unwillingness to take action.

He felt like crying, but couldn't find the tears. He would fix this, he would find out where that seal sent him, and bring him back. There was no need to think about it. It was the only conclusion.

He stood up shakily, and turned to make his way to their decapitated enemy, maybe he would find some information from... he didn't know, maybe something useful was hidden in his pockets, an address, a name.

He stopped when he heard a sound that made his heart ache.

"Stop crying, a shinobi never show they are in pain." Sasuke called to the weeping girl behind him

Hinata's soft sobs didn't stop, though quieted.

He turned to face her to see her standing upright, staring straight into the sky, a very familiar look on her face.

He knew that look oh too well, and for some reason it looked so right on Hinata's face.

The slight drizzle suddenly turned into a raging torrent as Sasuke finally got to see the results of Naruto's prank.

"Sakura got the mixture wrong." Sasuke noted out loud.

Instead of bright orange, the rain that came down upon them was a deep crimson, bathing the entire knoll they were standing in, and the city of Konoha at large, in what looked like blood.

Hinata turned her stare to Sasuke, and he was oddly uncomfortable with being fixed with her gaze, particularly now that her entire person was dyed red.

She turned away from him, and saying nothing, she left the knoll, and walked into the now hysteric streets of konoha

* * *

Naruto felt like his very soul was being sucked out of his body, as the seal drained him like a battery.

It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the swirling mass of sealing text around him, but once they had he could make out images dancing across the surface of his prison.

He saw entire forests grow from sprouts in just second, cities and village rise and crumble, beasts the size of mountains clash in a god like fury, and war, so much war.

Was he seeing images of the past?

The seals slowed down for a moment and time stopped.

He was standing high above konoha, smoldering and in ruins.

In the distance lights flashed and the sounds of shinobi clashing rang true.

The entire earth and sky shook as something rose in the distance.

A giant mass of blackness blocked out the stars in the sky, others rose up to join it combining into a sphere and rising high into the sky.

It was a moon. A new moon had risen from the earth to sit high in the atmosphere, next to its' big sister.

The seal went back into full action, and the world went into fast forward again.

Naruto watched as mother nature took back what was hers, invading the city once known as Konoha.

Nature fused with the constructions of man, as konoha became a hybrid of trees and ruined buildings.

For a moment the images faded and Naruto's vision had to reset itself.

When they finally adjusted Konoha was once again populated.

The people tilled the land, beat back the forest, and built a city to marvel even the creations of the shinobi.

Soon, machines walked alongside humans. Towers of iron and steel rose above the horizon, and once again, war reigned supreme.

These wars were different. They were fought with weapons instead of magic and fists. The magic was still there, and incorporated into the technology. But the age of shinobi was long gone.

The swirling mass around him faded and Naruto was once again hovering high above a ruined city, battered and torn. The two moon shone brightly in the sky, one milky white, the other fertile and green.

Naruto turned around and went cold with terror.

An unnatural beast, larger than even description of the nine tailed fox, stood above the city.

It had five, very human heads, and a body of steel and wire. to the left, a head of bronze and gears, next to it, a head of pipes, pervading steam snarled. Next in line, the third skull-like head, was once again connected to the main body by pipes, as well as pistons. It oozed with black muck and looked all too sickly. Fourth in line was a head with magnificent cords and wires, lighting soared from its' scalp. The last head and neck was smooth and sleek, and shone an eerie green.

The heads and necks were nearly fused together as a single mass with the body, and a swirling crown hovered above them all.

The metal beast took notice of Naruto's presence. And for a moment Naruto took comfort in the fact that it had no arms and was planted firmly into the ground. That comfort vanished as its' two breast plates parted to show a circular row of teeth, clenched tightly into a single mass.(Think of the kraken, from dead mans chest)

It's massive maw parted and ebbed towards Naruto like a worm crawling through the sky.

It was going to devour him, and he was nothing but a grain of sand in comparison to this beast, so he doubted very much that he would make a satisfying meal for it.

The sky erupted in magnificent lights, as spears of red, green, and blue trailed high into the atmosphere, trails of fire and smoke being left in their wake.

A second later and the moon, the older moon, the moon Naruto and grown up gazing at in the night sky, SHATTERED!

The seal reactivated just as Naruto was nearly swallowed by an ocean of teeth, and he was once again treated to a slide show.

The mechanical beast that had nearly eaten him vanished. And the many shards of the original moon began to circle the earth. Naruto watched in fascination as they coalesced and formed a disk around the earth and the younger moon.

Earth now had white rings just as beautiful as Saturn's'.

The seal began its final descent as Naruto could see each-individual day pass like a second, then five seconds, then ten, until eventually Naruto could sense the end of his journey.

The ground rose to meet him and Naruto watched as one last beautiful night passed in a single minute.

* * *

_Splat!_

It was mid-morning, and Naruto had just fallen face first into a soft pile of dirt.

He was surrounding by a familiar setting of trees, bricks and mortar peaked shyly from under their roots, and buildings, rusted and decayed, could be seen just through the thicket.

Naruto tried to stand, but he felt like he had just been gutted, and he had no energy to do so.

So he fell back down on his face and rolled over onto his back.

He stared up at the green foliage, feeling uncharacteristically content.

The sound of footsteps pervaded from his right, and he turned his head slowly to look over at what had caused it.

A dog, no, a wolf was standing at the edge of his vision. It had a fur coat whiter than snow and was panting. It was nearly as large as Naruto.

A moment later and it was joined by a small pack of fellow wolves.

They stalked towards him curiously, and even though Naruto felt no animosity coming from them. hewas still unease.

"Hey guys. Please don't eat me." Naruto said, barely above a whisper.

The nearest wolf whimpered slightly as it reached him, gave him a sniff, then laid it's head down on his exposed stomach before going to sleep. The rest of the wolves joined them in the center of the clearing and all began to rest around Naruto.

"Heh, what a great idea. I think I'll a little nap too."

Naruto was asleep almost before he finished the thought.

* * *

**Chapter END.**

**I wanted to give Naruto a little love before he left, so I gave him a very happy birthday, I wanted him to have something to miss when he was sent off into the future.**

**All right, here's what I have to say.**

**1) Yes, Naruto has been sent into the future, how far into the future, I'd say about 2000 years.**

**2)This world i imagine is the future world of the elemental nation, not a crossover. If I were to compare this world i invented to anything else, it would be like the love-child of Skyrim, and final Fantasy 10.**

**3) I need a Beta Reader.**

**4) That machine you saw was important, and I'll give a free spoiler out to anybody who can guess which each of its' five heads represented. ask any question.**

**5) I just created a deviantart page, My drawing is okay but I only use pad and pencil, one I get a tablet I will be making art for this fanfiction, and others. My name is 6jake1Man6. I'm white and I wear a blue dress shirt.**

**6) I will be creating a community for future naruto fics, like this one, where Naruto travels into the future, both distant and near. I've only ever seen three of them but they were really good. if you know of any tell me in a review or PM.**

**That's it for today**


	2. A new Demon, a new world

**From now on I will be directing you to songs to listen to during scenes via an author note. Just youtube the theme I mention and listen to it while reading. Let's see if this will work.**

**remember to follow and review. enjoy your read.**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to the sight of a bright green foliage of leaves, high above his head. The afternoon sun was peeking through the cracks of the canopy.

He lifted himself off of the soft ground and into a sitting position.

His body was aching, but not in a painful way. He felt like he had gone through the workout of his life the day before, and was sore from exercise.

_"Awake at last I see."_

Naruto leapt to his feet with dizzying speed, and nearly fell over from a sense of vertigo.

The ground seemed further away than it should have been.

"Who's there?" Naruto said out loud.

He swerved his head from left to right, but saw no-one, and nothing. Even the wolved from before had vanished.

_"They left the moment they felt you waking up."_ The stranger said again.

The voice seemed to be coming from nowhere, and yet everywhere at the same time.

"Where are you, show yourself!" Naruto demanded.

_"Why don't you come to me, or better yet, why don't I bring you here?"_ The voice replied.

Naruto's vision faded to black as he plunged into the endless darkness that the voice emanated from.

When the light returned to his eyes, Naruto was in a poorly lit chamber. A very large, poorly lit chamber, with a massive jail cell placed directly in front of him.

**(Theme: N's room remix by MarktheCat)**

Behind the magnificent bars stood a man, or at least, something in the shape of a man. It was featureless aside from its' general shape.

_"Welcome to the prison that once held the nine tailed fox demon."_ The featureless one greeted.

Naruto consciously waited a moment to respond, making sure to decipher what the man had just said.

So this place is where the nine tailed fox was held, which means it is inside of him. But he said former prison of the nine tailed fox.

"Where is the Kyuubi?" Naruto demanded.

_"Dead."_ The man replied simply.

"Dead?"

_"Dead. Look for yourself if you think me a liar."_ The stranger challanged.

The Featureless one indicated something behind him that Naruto could barely make out.

Deeper in the prison, at the very back of the cell, was an enormous mass of black tar.

"So, that is the remains of the nine tails? That looks pretty dead to me, but how?" Naruto asked the man.

_"The seal drained it to fuel the portal through time you opened, not to mention providing de-facto nutrients to your body while in stasis."_ The 'Thing" standing behind the bars said.

_"PS: before you ask. The seal transported you roughly 2,000 years into the future, however, you have only aged 4, maybe five years. Thus you are physically 15 or 16 years old. You missed out on most of your puberty, but try not to be too disturbed the things your body can do now."_ The man jested.

Naruto didn't bat an eyelash at this news. Although he did find the puberty joke funny, he was really put off by this guy.

"If this is the kyuubi's seal then that means we are inside of me…. How did you get here?" Naruto demanded with as much malice as he could muster.

_"I was within the, well, let's call it a "time traveling seal" when you activated it. When said seal eventually decayed into nothing I hopped ship and into THIS seal. The fox was dead already, so I doubt it very much cares that it has a roommate."_ He said.

Well that makes sense. But that brings up another question.

"How did you wind up in the 'time traveling seal' to begin with?" Naruto asked politely.

The Featureless man changed, physically. The place that would have been his face developed some color. And this coloring detached itself from his face and hovered in the air in front of its face, before curving into a half circle.

The thing now had a red smile floating in front of its face.

_"Now THERE's a fun story."_ He remarked as the hovering red smile split open and developed mock teeth.

Disgusting.

_"The man who created the seal, whose identity I do not know, used many, shall we say, test subjects, in determining how safe the seal was to use. He forced them into the active seal, which proceeded to RIP them apart, body and soul."_ He explained.

_"All of their hopes and dreams, love and hate, lust and fear, even their memories and experiences, coalesced and fused together in such a way as to create something new, something less than human, yet at the same time, much more. And that, my dear boy, is how I was born."_ He finished.

Naruto couldn't express in words how revolting he found that explanation, but he tried to make sense of it nonetheless.

"So you're just a bunch of people mixed together?" Naruto offered.

_"In lamens terms, yes, though it's a bit more complicated than that. I don't expect you to fully comprehend what I am. I barely do."_ He lamented.

Naruto couldn't fight the urge to ask his next question, a question he REALLY didn't want to know the answer too, but knew he needed to know.

"How many people are you composed of?" He asked hesitantly.

_"Coincidentally, nine."_ He answered.

Ah the number nine. Such an inauspicious number.

_"Now, unless you have anymore important questions, I suggest you return to your physical body and hunt for sustenance. I doubt very much that surviving on nothing but demonic chakra for five years was conducive to your physical and nutritional health."_ The man stated.

"All right. I am feeling really hungry anyways. Do I have any other surprises waiting for me?" Naruto asked tentatively.

_"Well, other than being taller and older, I'd make a gander and say the nine tails chakra might have altered you slightly as well. Don't ask me how, or where, I do not know. Just be prepared."_ He warned.

"Okay. See ya." Naruto said.

'Creepymcfuck' he added as an afterthought.

* * *

Naruto, once again, woke up laying on the ground in a forested clearing.

He stood up slowly, and stretched away the many growth pains that he was suffering from. He was sure he would remain sore for weeks.

_"Oh look, a wolf pup."_ The 'Thing' in his head stated.

Naruto looked to his left and sure enough, standing at the top of a small tor hill at the end of the clearing, was a small wolf, about waste height, and from Naruto's viewpoint, female.

Once she realized that she had Naruto's attention it turned around and indicated that Naruto should follow her.

He did so.

He hiked up the tiny hill and around a few branches and saw a very satisfying view of the city at large.

Far in the distance, on the rocky outcrop that once held the faces of the hokage, now stood a single monolithic skyscraper. All of the glass that made up its windows was gone, as was the upper half of the rusted structure. Trees and plants of every sort grew out of the building, even ten stories up branches and foliage could be seen.

Just below what was once the hokage monument was a gaping crater, half the size of the village. It looked like a meteor had struck it, but Naruto would have to get closer to it before he could determine what it was.

The rest of the village was intact. Houses of wood and stone stood firm here or there, while the concrete and steel monoliths were either in deplorable shape, or reduced to dust entirely.

Naruto couldn't wait to jump right in and explore.

_"I think our little wolf friend wishes guide us."_ The creature said to him.

The pup was waiting patiently just to his right. Her tail waggled in anticipation as she watched him.

"Okay, lead the way." Naruto said as he began to walk along the deer trail that led down the steep hill.

The wolf obliged and took off down the hill, completely bypassing the paths.

Naruto decided to go the scenic route and walk along the winding deer trails.

"Hey? If you and I are stuck with each-other I should probably know your name." Naruto said to the annoying voice as he brushed his equally annoying hair out of his face.

_"Call me what you will."_ He said in reply.

Naruto considered doing so as he stepped over a log in the path and into the final stretch of the path. The she-wolf was once again waiting patiently at the bottom of the hill.

"Nah, I can't do that. It's too corny of a fourth wall joke. How about Sett, or 'Faceless?' Both names suit you." Naruto offered.

_"I dislike them. I believe that since I created myself, perhaps I should also christen myself. I'll tell you what I come up with, and that shall be my name. But be patient."_ He said to Naruto just as he reached the pup again.

She took off to the left under a chain link fence, or what used to be a chain link fence. The thing was so riddled with hole and tears that Naruto could walk right through it without any problem.

They were now in the back yard of a merchant. Large rusted chunks of metal littered the grassy lot, though small pieces of concrete peeked through the tall grass.

The wolf pup was leading him to the building at the far end of the lot, a building with no roof.

When Naruto got closer he realized that he was wrong, the building did have a roof, but it was on the floor.

"Cool, a double floor. Not sure if that was the contractors intention." Naruto joked to himself.

He had to dodge through the debris and foliage littering the inside of the building. The place was like a miniature version of the forest outside. And Naruto was pretty sure that most homes in the konoha ruins were equally wild.

Naruto couldn't describe how happy he was to get out of the building and on what appeared to be the main street of Konoha's shopping district.

Shops, kiosks, and caravans littered the street. They were all broken, tattered, and ravaged by time and nature, but they were signs of human life nonetheless.

"All right, let's see if we can find me some food, a bathroom, a pair of scissors to cut MY FUCKING HAIR!" Naruto ticked off frustratingly.

His hair was starting to piss him off. The stuff went all the way down to his knees.

The wolf pup barked at him to get his attention again. She was waiting for him at the entrance to what looked like a produce.

The pessimistic half of him doubted very much that there would be any edible food in there, however, the optimist in him held hope that there might be some stored bottled or cans hidden in a cupboard.

He smelled it before he saw it.

In the center of the demolished shop, stood a tree, a fruit bearing tree. Hanging from its many branches were small pear shaped fruits, with a distinct purple tinged blue color.

Naruto could hear the sound of dripping water and knew that there was probably a puddle, or pond somewhere in the back of the shop.

"First things first, food!" Naruto exclaimed.

He leapt forward and snatched the nearest fruit. Nearly swallowing it whole. The flesh of the fruit had the texture of kiwi, seeds and all, but was sweet and almost citrus in flavor.

He grabbed a handful more and this time savored each of them, as he at them slowly, chewing properly.

Naruto heard a whimper as something tugged on his pants, er, shorts.

The wolf pup was staring up at him expectantly. Naruto got the distinct impression that she had only led him here because she couldn't reach the delicious fruits.

"Oh of course, how could I forger about you?" Naruto remarked to the pup as he ripped a few of the fruits open.

Naruto knelt and gave her the seedy fruits. She ate them right out of his hands.

"I've never seen fruits like these. They can't be native to the fire nation." Naruto remarked to himself, expecting a reply.

_"They are figs. They were probably introduced to this area from the wind nation." _Naruto's new tenant answered.

Well, that explained the massive roots sticking out of the ground. The fig tree had clearly been this buildings downfall.

It's roots and ripped the floor and foundation away, but fortunately the walls were in tact, and the tree was large enough to where it's foliage replaced the roof.

Naruto's wolf friend finished her meal and walked along the tree and out of sight.

Naruto had eaten five more figs by the time he realized where she had gone.

he could hear the unmistakable sound of a dog lapping at water. Naruto had to admit, he really fancied a drink at the moment.

Naruto walked over to the sound, and through a run down doorway into the back room. Sure enough, there was a steam flowing straight through the building. Moss and plant sprouts of every kind claimed the room as its territory.

Naruto joined her at the bank of the surprisingly wide stream and dipped his head down to drink just as she was. Oh it felt so good to get some water into his system.

He drank his fill, and now that he had food and water in his belly Naruto could focus on other priorities, namely, a shower.

"You aren't offended by frontal male nudity are you? Because I haven't bathed in five years." Naruto asked his canine companion.

She cocked her head at him in confusion, in the way that dogs do.

"Didn't think so." Naruto said as he removed what was left of his jacket and baggy pants, which now functioned as baggy orange shorts.

He jumped right into the stream which was only knee-high. He had to lay down to soak his whole body.

He focused on the essential, pits, feet, crotch (he didn't remember having hair there) and head. He made a point of soaking his now rugged hair, but had difficulty untangling the semi-dreadlocks that now patched the length of it.

When he finally felt as clean as he was going to get without soap, Naruto got out and wrapped his now soaked hair into a pony tail, using his hair to tie his hair.

"Now just to find something to cut it." Naruto thought to himself.

After putting his pants back on he paused, noticing the sealing device placed on his midriff.

"Of course, Takeyaki. You've got a cutting utensil for me don't you?" Naruto said as he placed his hand over the device.

A moment later and Naruto used his lovely orange sword to cut his pony tail off right at the root.

His hair fell to the ground as a long rope and Naruto only now noticed that he was now, apparently, a strawberry blonde. If the streaks of red creasing his hair was any indication.

This must be what the "thing" meant when it said that the fox's chakra might have changed 'd have to find a mirror and see what other new traits he had, hopefully nothing too significant.

_"Naruto?"_Speak of the devil.

"What is it?" Naruto replied out loud.

_"First of all, you need not reply out loud, speak to me with your thoughts, else be thought insane."_ He replied. _"Secondly, I have decided upon a name for myself._"

Took him long enough.

"All right, let me hear it." Naruto replied. again, out loud.

_"From now on, until such a time as I may safely leave your body, please refer to me as Baphomet."_ Baphomet replied.

Baphomet? The name sounded oddly familiar. Where had Naruto heard it before?

_"Baphomet was a sacrificial deity, with the head and lower bodyof a goat, torso of a man and woman, bird-like wings. A league of knights referred to it in order to decide when and how to ritually sacrifice children to their goddess. I find it fitting as every one of the nine people who compose me were children, and I am gender-less just like Baphomet."_Baphomet explained.

Naruto wanted to hurl at the explanation. The more Baphomet spoke to him the more twisted he appeared to be.

"Okay, fine, Baphomet. Could you keep quiet for a while. I need some time to myself." Naruto asked politely.

_"As you wish."_

Naruto sighed in relief at that. And made his way to the nearest door way, one he had not been through yet. Sure enough it was a bathroom.

The tub couldn't be used and the mirror was shattered, the shards of glass littered the floor. Naruto didn't want to enter the bathroom with his bare feet so he just reached in and grabbed the largest piece of the mirror he could see.

His hair looked about as bad as he expected, and sure enough he truly was a strawberry blonde now, but the sight of his own eyes almost made him flinch.

They were red. It looked like somebody had repainted his irises a dark shade of scarlet. It matched his new hair color beautifully.

The only other major difference were his teeth. They were all the proper size, but they looked like somebody had taken a file to them. They were as sharp as razors, but not terribly misshapen. It wasn't overly noticeable.

On a final note, he looked every bit the 15-year-old he was. His features were much more mature, and sharp. The baby fat was gone, and on closer inspection Naruto realized he was well toned all over, but that was probably due to malnutrition. a lack of fat equals very defined muscles. But he was skinny as a twig so it was about as appealing as great breasts on a fat woman.

"I think I look pretty damn good." Naruto said to himself.

He heard his canine companion bark from behind him in agreement. Naruto stood up and walked over to her. he picked up his jacket and put it back on, noting that it too was too small for him now.

"All right, let's go little lady. Time to explore." Naruto said to her.

Naruto led her out of the building and back into the street. This time she would follow him.

* * *

**I'm going to stop it there. I realize that most of my chapters are far too long, and that puts a lot of people off.**

**I think you would all prefer I make smaller chapters and post them more often, than make really long chapters every few weeks. (or months)**

**SO this was another slow chapter. There will only be small scenes of action here or there for the next 3 chapters, but things will heat up. Right now I need to introduce everybody to this world i made. I hope you're all enjoying it.**

**P.M me or review if you have question or CRITICISM. I love criticism, it helps me improve the story overall.**

**Until next time, stay golden.**

**In the next chapter Naruto will do some real exploring, and meet some HUMAN friends. We will get to see exactly how the people of the future live.**


End file.
